Hunted
by lovelykoi06
Summary: I should have just accepted that ride from Ino, then I would have never found myself in this situation. Alone, aside from this guy who is telling me that I'm a perfect candidate for some game,where i'm the prey, and his family are the preditors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first ever Kiba/Sakura fanfic, so I hope you like what I have so far. It's pretty short because for one it's a prolouge, and two, I'm still not completely sure where I'm going with this. Oh, and I greatly appreciate constructive critisism, and be a little mean if you want, that's kinda the point, and I want to get better. So thankyou, and I hope you enjoy :D**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I don't own Naruto, but I'd gladly borrow Kiba anytime .**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was a beautiful fall day the day it happened, nearing dusk so the sky was taking on that mysterious effect where it goes from pitch black, to indigo, to deep violet, to dark rose color, and ends in a deep orange. There was a slight breeze adding to the already changing air, causing my teeth to chatter slightly, and had me wishing that I had covered up with more than just my grey cardigan. I had had to serve some after school detention this week, and today,Friday, had been my last. I would not normally be walking home like that by myself, not with how much abandoned farm land I'd have to walk past to get to my house, which always creeped me out. But I had declined an offer for a ride from my best friend, Ino Yamanaka, because at the time I had been counting on my mom to come pick me up.

Though, suprise suprise, my mom called ten minutes later, once I had been the last person on the school campus, to tell me she was being held late in a meeting at the office, and that I would need to find my own way home. Ha, yeah "meeting". She either honestly thought I didn't know she was screwing her boss behind my dad's back, or she just didn't care that I knew and pretended like it was some huge secret. So, as I had no other way, I made my treck home, which would take fourty-five minutes, I was walking at a brisk pace in hopes of getting there before it got too dark.

It was as I was walking out of the suburbian district of my small town, making my way into the part that was nothing but open fields and the occasional farm house or two, that I began to get this strange pang in my soul, making me pick up my pace a bit, and to tighten the straps of my messenger bag in my nervousness. At that point of time I chalked it off to being my usual uneasiness concerning walking in this part of town, it being as deserted as it is, and an unnatural fear instilled in me from all the horror movies that I'm subjected to every time I go to Temari's house. But me, being the closed minded human I am, didn't realize that the feelings I was having was something drilled into my very DNA, yelling at me to get out of there, to find another road on which to travel, that in fact at that time my own instincts were sensing danger, and were desperately trying to get me to listen.

I began to get that strange feeling, like I just knew someone was watching me. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and a tingling sensation spread down my spine. The feeling was so sudden that I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around before I even realized what I had done. My eyes scanned the large oak trees lining the dirt road I was currently on, looking to see if maybe there was a stray dog out, or some other animal that happened to be near. Upon seeing nothing, I turned back around to start back home.

_**Calm down, Sakura, you've walked this path before, and nothing has ever happened. You're just creeped out that it's getting so late and you're by yourself.**_

__I began to sing to myself lowly, to try to make up for the fact that it was so eerily quiet. Surely there were some animals out? So, where were they at? But no, the only living creature that I could see, was myself. Then a sound caught my attetion, causing me to stop my singing and strain my ears to see if I could here it again. Was that whistling? I looked over my shoulder again, but just like last time, there was nothing behind me. But clearly, and coming from behind me, was what sounded exactly like someone whistling.

I began to bite my lower lip, and my heartbeat began to start beating wildly in my chest. For me, the scariest thing in the world is to not know what's going out, and to be completely out of control of a situation. So at this point of time, it was terrifying me that I didn't know where the whistling was coming from, and that I didn't know what I'd do if I discovered that some creep was following me. I mean, what's a sixteen year old girl supposed to do if she realizes that some guy is following her around, and there was noone to hear her screams if she were to be attacked? And here I was, jumping to conclusions, and being the pessimist that I was.

When the whistling kept going I decided to do the only thing there really was for me to do, seeing as either way I was stuck, three miles from home, on a road that noone ever really uses. I decided to confront the person, and see if whoever they were would come out of their hiding place.

So, gathering up my courage, I took a deep breath and turned around."Okay, please, whoever you are, you're really starting to freak me out," then I gulped and added,"will you just leave me alone?" Noone stepped out from the shadows, there was no monster to come out and eat me. Just silence. Well, now I really knew that there was someone following me, if they paid enough attention to stop whistling while I spoke. And dammit, I was a little angry now. Why follow me around like some creep, and just ignore me when I call them out on it?

"Fine!"I yelled out, looking to my left and right the entire time, in hopes of spotting someone,"Just stop following me and I won't call the cops!" I dug into my pocket for my phone to put an emphasis on this last statement. I looked down at the screen and mentally groaned in frustration._** Ofcourse I wouldn't have service when I'm being followed and might need to call the cops.**_ I shoved my phone back into my pocket,__yeah so much for that plan.

So on that note, I turned around and began to take a step, only to collide face first into something, and fall flat on my butt from the impact. I looked up quickly in suprise, and looked into a pair of deep black eyes, rimmed by very feminine eyelashes. Only, it wasn't a woman I was looking at. Oh no, this was clearly a guy. His wide shoulders, muscular stature, heighth, and strong jawline just screamed masculinity. And my breath caught in my throat, because this had to be the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my life. And here I was just staring at him with my jaw dropped, while he just stared down at me with disinterest.

"Um, were you the person following me?", I asked, my voice shaky and suddenly quiet. All the confidence I had moments ago when confronting a faceless stranger, had completely fled when this guy stood before me.

"Yes.", he said lowly. His voice was so deep, and it just added to how much he was intimidating me.

"Um,"I gulped, even though he was extremely attractive, this guy was terrifying for some reason,"Why were you following me then?"He cocked his head at my question.

"I wanted to see if what my brother said was true."He answered after a moment of silence.

Wait, his brother? What is this guy talking about? Who is brother, and what did his brother say? I had all these questions running through my head, and I was still sprawled on the ground, looking up at this guy who wasn't making any sense.

"Who's you brother?", I asked,"And what did he say about me?" I wanted answers, and I wanted to know what I was dealing with. He seemed to ponder my question, but at last decided to grace me with an answer.

"My brother is Sasuke Uchiha, and he said you were the perfect candidate for my families... games."He paused before saying this last word, and seemed to be pondering something. My eyes widened at his answer. Games? What the hell is he talking about? And Sasuke Uchiha is his brother? I knew who Sasuke was, he had dated Ino for about six months, only to dump her and move on, well right after she lost her virginity to him. In fact it was something he had done to many girls, and so I was wary of him. Not that he ever approached me, in fact I had figured he didn't even know who I was. But according to this guy, apparantly his brother, he had observed me enough to think I was the perfect candidate for some kind of game.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm the perfect candidate? And what kind of games? I don't understand.", I was so confused.

"Yes, you're perfect, Sasuke was right, I can tell by your smell that you're untouched. You're so pure, and your blood is a rare one. You will be an excited one indeed."He said. He had actually leaned into me to sniff the air, and after doing so licked his lips and moaned, as if he liked what he smelled. Which, let me tell you, that has got to be the creepiest thing someone can ever do, no matter how good looking they may be.

"You didn't answer my other question, what game?"I was beggining to get highly annoyed with how he was being so wierd, and not wanting to just come out and say what was going on.

"Why, the hunt ofcourse", and upon saying this red began to swirl in his obsidian eyes, and his face began to take on a feral look._** The hunt, what is going on here, what's being hunted?**_ I didn't realize I said this out loud until he began to chuckle lowly. My breath caught in my throat and my heart was beating rapidly as he began to circle around me. I started to notice that he was beginning to look a little different, his nails were getting a little sharper, and his skin was getting paler.

"Why, Sakura, my dear, you ofcourse. You are the perfect prey." He growled a bit as he said this. I started scooting myself backwards quickly in an attempt to get away from this freak. I was breathing deeply, borderline hyperventilating, completely scared out of my mind. What's up with this guy, and why is this happening?

"Now, Sakura, I suggest you get up, because in about ten minutes you are going to have my entire clan chasing you,"he paused as I slowly stood to my feet,"we like to give our prey a bit of a head start to make things...more interesting". I simply continued to stare at him in shock, by mind completely blank. I was trying to process all that he was saying, and must have annoyed him. He suddenly lunged out at me, not actually striking me, but successfully scaring me into breaking out into a full run. I had my destination in mind, home so I could call the cops. I knew I was panicking, and that I was getting exhausted from running, but it didn't matter. My instincts had kicked in, and my adrenaline was running.

_**I have to get out of here!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Okay, so here it is. Wuddya think? Oh, and yes I realize this is super short, but like I said it's only a prolouge, and I only meant for this to kinda introduce a bit of the plot. And don't worry, Kiba will definately be showing up in the first chapter. Sorry for any Itachi fans reading this, or Sasuke fans, but they will be bad guys in this story. I love them too, it's just they were who I chose for the role of the antagonists. You'll see, it fits the story. And if you like romance, this is definately for you, because that's alot of what's going to happen. Be sure to review- 3 Debbie**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here you guys go, chapter one of Hunted :D And I've decided that I'm probably going to keep these chapters pretty short, never more than about 3,000 words. But I hope to update pretty regularly and I'm hoping to get out somewhere between 15 to 20 chapters. We shall see. As always please review, like for real. More people put this story on their favorites than I had reviews... that's like cheating.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I don't own Naruto... dammit :/**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter One The Chase**

My breath caught in my throat for the millionth time that day. I had just realized as I was running down the dirt road that if I were to remain going this way I was only making it easier on that pshyco and his family. I had to think in order to survive. I slowed down my pace slightly to scan my surroundings. What did it matter slowing down anyways? If I continued down this path, no matter my speed, he was going to catch up to me quickly.

I had to use my brain, and I had to assess the situation. Okay, so i didn't have any signal on my cell phone, I didn't have any signal on my cell phone, I didn't have any form of weaponry, and I was miles away from home. But I knew this land pretty well, seeing as I had lived here my whole life, and I was going to use that to my advantage. I knew that to my left, about one hundred yards away, there was the beginning of a forest that went on for about ten miles straight through. Unfortuanately though, I wasn't entirely sure what to expect inside. I looked quickly at my watch. _**Damn, it has already been five minutes. Looks like forest it is.**_

I broke into a full out run in the direction of the trees, hoping to put as much distance between me and the Uchihas as possible. Who would have thought such a respectable family would turn out to be a bunch of psychos? I mean, my dad worked for these people! Though I guess somehting about Sasuke had always seemed kinda off to me. But I had always figured that had something to do with how he had ended things with Ino.

Once I found myself in the forest, I realized a couple of things. It was quickly becoming dark, and if it got full on pitch black before before I got home, then I was sure to get lost. And also, it was slowly becoming fall, and lately the temperatures had been dropping pretty low at night. This would prove to b a problem, my thin grey cardigan was barely keeping me warm as it is. But it looks like I was just going to have to suck it up and keep running.

It was a few minutes later, by now I was in the heart of the forest, when I began to notice strange rustling noises, made by something far too big to just be a squirrel, and an overall feelling of despair. I was no longer on any position to ignore my gut instincts. I was being followed. It was now getting real, these people weren't joking. I was actually being hunted.

Did I feel fear? Hell yes, in fact I was panicking. Here I was, running through a forest, I could barely see because it was getting so dark. It was getting cold, and I was getting tired. And added to all of this was the fact that I was currently being stalked and hunted like prey. But I guess at this point I was prey.

Up ahead I could tell there was some sort of stream, maybe even a river, based on the sound of rushing water I heard. _**Maybe I can cross it and they'll be slowed down by so many of them having to cross as well. Then again I could just be helping them out more by doing that. I could fall in and be swept away by the current. Or worse get caught on something and basically just be sitting there waiting on them. But I have no idea how wide or long this thing is, and I don't want to take the time to find out.**_

I was nearing the edge of what looked to be a clearing, and I could clearly see that there was in fact a river cutting through. It looked to be about six feet across, and stretched on for as long as I could see in either direction. I was going to have to take my chances and jump it. When I broke through the lining of the trees I was met with a very unexpected sight. There were six guys, looking to range from about fifteen to maybe twenty-one or twenty-two, all turned facing me in shock as I skidded to a stop. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I decided that I had no idea who they were, and for all I know they were with the freaks chasing me. Then, just as I had come to that conclusion, two of the said freaks came into the clearing. In the second it took me to look behind me, I noticed that one was Itachi, snarling and hissing in a predatory stance, and the other was someone I had never seen before in a similar position.

Upon realizing they were so close, I once again turned to run, only to be stopped by one of the guys. He took ahold of my shoulder and pulled me around so that he was standing in front of me shielding my veiw of the two Uchihas.

"You have no right to be here, Uchihas", the guy said dangerously, literally spitting out the last word. Itachi hissed at hearing this, and the guy who was blocking me growled back in response. I stepped back in shock at hearing it, it sounded so much like a dog that it shocked me.

"You will stay out of this, Inuzuka."Itachi was now circling around trying to get a better look at me. His once deep onyx eyes were now completely red. The guy, who Itachi had called an Inuzuka, noticed how he was trying to get a better look at me and continued to shift so that he stayed in front of me at all times.

"Whatever it is you want with this girl, you are just going to have to forget about it. She is on my land, and therefore I have say as to what happens to her."Itachi merely laughed at this.

"But you see, we won't forget about it. She is this season's chosen prey. We will stop at nothing to get her." All the guys, who I had come to realize didn't mean me harm, looked at me shocked at hearing what Itachi said.

"There will be no hunting on my land. And because you chose to do so I have it within my rights to revoke your stake on her as prey."Itachi's eyes began to narrow.

"You wouldn't do that, dog filth,"Itachi snarled,"In order to exersize that right you would have to place her under your permanent protection, and the moment she was no longer under your care, we would know."

"I don't agree with your family's ways and you know it. You were the ones stupid enough to act this way on Inuzuka land, and I will not allow you to hurt the girl."

"I will not let you take her, she is our prey.",and with that Itachi immediantly lunged out to the Inuzuka, said Inuzuka then pushed me roughly a few feet behind him. At once two others stepped in front of me. I looked between the two at the sight of Itachi and the Inuzuka going at each others throats with bared teeth, clawed hands, and animalistic expressions on their faces. They seemed pretty evenly matched, each pouncing at one another, kicking,and punching.

The Inuzuka was able to grab Itachi and sling him into a tree, where he then ran up to the tree in a speed that was completely impossible in my mind, only to continuously bash the Uchiha's head into the tree. All Itachi seemed to be able to do was grab ahold of the Inuzuka's wrist as he took the beating. I looked to the left to see that the other Uchiha was looking hopeless as three of the Inuzuka's companions blocked him off. _**Whoever these guys are, they are insainly strong. I mean just look at them, they're all muscle! And the shortest one is no less than six foot. What the hell? I'm just glad they are on my side.**_

They continued at this for another minute before a loud call sounded from somewhere in the forest, causing both Uchiha to stop and turn their heads in the direction it was coming from. At this the Inuzuka who had been the one doing the talking nodded to the three blcking the other Uchiha, and they all stepped back. Once they were free to go, the two Uchiha did not hesitate in getting out of there as fast as they could. I had now finally stood, just as all six of my now saviors turned to look at me. _**Oh my god, okay so these guys are pretty intimidating too. But at least they haven't tried to attack me, in fact I don't even know them and all they've done is save me.**_

I got nervous as the one who had dealt with Itachi made his way over to me. He was pretty huge. He was about six foot, two inches, and he had very broad shoulders. Though he wasn't as stocky as the others, something about him made him seem the scariest.

"Hey, little one, it's okay now, we'll take care of you.", he said softly kneeling so that he had to look up at me slightly. I figured he was trying to not frighten me. He had longish brown hair, that was messy in the good kind of way, dark brown eyes, and red triangular markings on his cheeks. What suprised me though was how young he looked now that I payed attention more to his face. He was about my age, maybe a year older.

"Who are you?,"I was really curious as to why I had never seen any of these guys before. Our town really wasn't really all that big, so I doubt I could miss seeing a bunch of guys who looked like them. The guy laughed at my blunt question. I noticed something about his laugh really calmed me down. It's like I just knew that I had no reason to fear him.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, little one, what's your name?," Why was he treating me like Is just a child, yeah I'm only sixteen and I'm young, but it's not like I'm five or something.

"Sakura Haruno, and what's with... what just happened?,"I questioned him. I mean, I go from some guy telling me that him and his family are going to hunt me to having these six unknown guys basically chasing two of them off. It was a little confusing to say the least.

The guy,Kiba, looked at me for a minute before answering. He sighed a bit and looked up to the sky as if saying 'Here we go.'

"First tell me how much you know, little one." I looked at him strangely, it would seem that in the short time that we knew each other he had already taken to giving me a nickname.

"All I know is that that one guy, Itachi, was following me on my way home. When I confronted him about it, he started telling me things about some game his family plays, and how his brother, Sasuke, thought that I was the perfect candidate for their game. When I asked him why he was following me he said it was to see if his brother was right, and he told me that he thought so," here I paused at the looks passing among the group of guys,"then the next thing he says to me is that he's giving me a twenty minute head start to get going. Apparantly him and his family find it more interesting when their...prey... have the upper hand."I gulped at having to refer to myself as prey.

The other guys seemed to notice this, and they all gave me a sympathetic look. Kiba on the other hand, had a pissed off look on his face and he growled out,"Those fucking sick bastards!" I flinched at his sudden anger and his face softened when he noticed my reaction.

"Sorry, but those guys are really messed up in their heads. But you don't have to worry about that anymore, because I'm alpha here, and I've made a vow to protect you", he gave me a reassuring smile as he stood up to his full height. _**Alpha? What the hell is he talking about?**_ He must have noticed the confused look on my face because he then said,"Come on little one, we need to take you to the rest of the pack. Then we'll explain everything to you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Well here you guys go, I hope you like it because I'm enjoying writing it so far. The next chapter will fully explain who the Inuzuka's are, who the Uchiha's are, and just a whole bunch of other information like what Kiba means by being Sakura's chapter's whole chapter's purpose was really just meant to introduce Kiba to Sakura. Well, thanks for reading and please leave a review if you will :D**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys, chapter three is here :D This chapter is going to have a lot of information about the Inuzuka's and the Uchihas, so please let me know if anything came out confusing so that I may explain it further. I figured that it was the perfect time to explain things, so now you'll know why Kiba was saying he would protect Sakura. And you'll know why the Uchihas and the Inuzuka's don't like each other. But anywho... please review because I love hearing what you guys have to say, and it makes me happy that you took the time. Enjoy!**

**3**

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to the Pack**

**_ _ _ _-3-_ _ _ _**

**I sadly don't own Naruto...**

**3**

We walked for thirty minutes, deeper and deeper into the forest, me not having even an inkling of an idea as to where we were going. I could just make out the faint outlines of the six guys who were walking around me as we trekked into the unknown. Other than this though, I could not see in any direction, and so I was relying on them to guide me. They did not seem to be having the same problem though, as they kept on at a brisk pace with sure and even steps. I had so many questions running through my head;my curiosity was itching for me to voice my thoughts, but a sudden burst of uncharacteristic shyness overtook my being. The silence was eating away at my calmness, causing me to become impatient and a bit nervous. The guys seemed completely intent to just walk on without a word though, as they seemed to know exactly where they were going and communication seemed unnecessary for them.

The unsettling feeling was all the worse for the fact that I couldn't even look up to the heavens; for the night sky was blanketed by thick clouds denying me the comforting glow of the moon. I shivered as a sudden gust of wind began to pick up, causing the already cold temperature to drop even lower. Someone behind me, I could not guess as to who, noticed this and put their coat around my shoulders. I wanted to say thank you, but I was unwilling to be the one to break the silence, and just wrapped the coat tighter around myself appreciatively. I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to arrive anywhere where I could rest, as I was starting to get tired, and my muscles were sore from my earlier running.

My question was answered shortly,when up ahead just beyond a grove of trees lay a grand house. It shone brightly in the light, like a beacon of comfort. Beyond the trees all I could make out was that there were three stories, as it seemed all the lights were on, and the front entrance leading up to it went on for several yards. It was dark though, so other than that I couldn't make out any details at all, and I would have to wait till morning it seemed to study it further. Because it looks like I'm spending the night here, I have no idea how late it is. We continued walking up to the front entrance, until the guy leading us the whole time stopped and turned to face us.

"Makoto, you come with me while I take Sakura inside to speak with my mother. The rest of you go back to your families. Being dismissed, they all dissapeared silently into the night. I now knew that it was Kiba who had spoken, and it was he who had led us at the front of the group the whole time. Kiba and the other guy, who he had adressed as Makoto, began to open the front door and make their way inside. Kiba noticed I was rooted to my spot just feet aw ay from the entrance, still not really sure what was going on.

"Little one, it's alright. You need to come inside, it's cold out. We'll take you to my mother, I'm afraid you'll become frightened if you have to be surrounded by only males for much longer." At my slight hesitation to his words he gave me a kind smile, breaking me from my doubts. I decided it was okay to trust this Kiba character, and followed him into the warmth the house had to offer. Once inside; I realized just how big the house really was. The ceiling in the front part had to have been twenty feet high, and it had a spiraling staircase that led to the next floor. The carpet was plush, and it muffled the sounds of us walking in at this late hour.

Another thing I noticed was just how white and immaculate everything was. And here I am walking in, covered head to toe in dirt and who knows what else.A quick look over told me that the other two were in a similar state. But that one look also told me something that for some reason I had yet to notice, probably due to bad lighting and my earlier panic. The one who had claimed he was alpha, Kiba, was an extremely attractive guy. He had deep brown eyes that held a gleam to them that caused me to just want to continue drinking in the sight of their vast depths. His face was so deliciously masculine with sharp planes and strong features; yet he was so beautiful with his soft lips and perfect eye brows. And he was built tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and a tone stomach. His stomach tapered down to narrow hips and strong thighs. Yet he was lithe and thin at the same time. He was absolutely perfect, and I couldn't help but blush and look away quickly when I realized I must have been obviously staring.

Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I could see how Kiba must have noticed this, because he looked over to me and smirked. This only caused my heart to beat quickly in my chest, and for my face to heat up even more. Great, I barely even know this guy, and he probably already thinks I'm some stupid little girl with a crush. The two guys led to into the back of the house, until we eventually reached a set of huge heavy-looking double doors.

"These are my mom's chambers, she'll want to know you're here. And don't worry, she's a nice lady." Kiba said as he began to open to open up the set of doors. The inside of the room was large, just as everything else in the house seemed to be, but it was also warm and very inviting. It was filled with dark leather furniture, had many personal pictures lining the walls and shelves, and smelled lightly of apple pie and vanilla. Then, as I was looking around curiously, I noticed a pretty woman sitting on one of the couches. I immediately saw that this was obviously Kiba's mother, he looked just like her.

"Hey ma,"Kiba said casually as he made his way over to sit on a chair, plopping down and propping his feet in front of him,"this is Sakura." He said casually as his mom looked over to me questioningly.

"Hello dear, it's nice to meet you." The woman said sweetly. She had one of those raspy voices, that were beautiful sounding because they were so interesting.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you..."I paused as I had no idea as to what I was to call her. That and it was weird just meeting a friendly face after what I had experienced just a short while ago.

"Just call me Harumi." She smiled at my hesitation. I smiled with a 'yes ma'am' and she nodded to me before turning her attention to Kiba and Makoto.

"Kiba, Makoto, why have you brought Sakura here so late, and away from her family?" Harumi asked. Kiba and Makoto shared a worried look between each other before Kiba spoke up.

"We were out patrolling like usual, when she just broke into the clearing we were in,"here he paused looking up, with an expression on his face that I couldn't discern,"and she was being followed." At his words his mom's eyes narrowed, and she sat up straighter in her seat.

"Followed?"her voice became harder than that of the sweet raspy tenor she had previously. Her eyes darted to me, then back to the two young men.

"Uh, yes, Harumi, she was being followed by the Uchihas." Makoto said in a low voice once it became apparent that Kiba wasn't going to say anything. Harumi's eyes widened, and a deep growl emitted from her mouth, causing me to jump in shock.

"I'm sorry, Sakura,"she said giving me an apologetic look,"I just wasn't expecting to hear that name." She seemed to ponder something for a few seconds, sighing as she closed her eyes. When she opened them back up, I found her gaze to be directed at me.

"Can you explain to me the events that led to you having the Uchihas after you?"she asked me with a calm voice. I gulped at her question. What was there to tell, these Uchiha people were obviously out of their minds.

"Well,"I began my story. Harumi, Makoto, and Kiba all had their eyes trained on me,"I was walking home from school, when I started to get a wierd feeling, like I was being watched." I bit my lower lip in concentration to make sure I remembered everything in order so I could tell a clear story. "At first I thought I was just being paranoid since I was walking out by myself, but then I started to hear someone whistling."

"Yes, go on", Harumi urged when I paused. I began to look around the room absent mindedly so I wouldn't have to focus on the intense stares of the three other people in the room.

"So, after awhile I decided to speak to the person. I told them to go away or I'd call the cops, but when I reached into my pocket for my phone, I realized I didn't have any signal. Then when I turned around, I walked straight into a man." I blushed slightly as I began recalling this part. I figured it was okay to leave out how I had fallen flat on my butt and stared at him as I silently praised his looks.

"He then introduced himself as Itachi Uchiha,"I noticed how Kiba's eyes narrowed and flashed angrily when I said this name. Harumi and Makoto also gave out their own sounds of disaproval.

"What did he say to you?", Kiba addressed me in a gruff tone. His eyes softened at the panicked look on my face. I immediately relaxed at this sign of encouragement.

"I asked him why he was following me, and he said he was seeing if what his brother, Sasuke, said about me was true. He said that Sasuke said I was the perfect candidat for a game his family likes to play." Harumi's and Kiba's expressions got darker, and Makoto was looking at me sympathetically.

"He said he agreed with Sasuke, and that I was indeed the perfect prey. Then he told me to run, and to expect for his family to start chasing me in ten minutes.",I gave a slight shudder remembering this,"So I ran."

I felt the intense stare of Kiba on me, and Harumi and Makoto shared a look of anger. Several expressions crossed over their faces. This may seem strange, but it was almost like they were talking; without words though.

"Then I was running through the woods, and true to his word they were hot on my trail. Eventually I ran through into a clearing, where I ran into Kiba, Makoto, and the others. From there they all got rid of Itachi and the other Uchiha that followed me into the clearing."

Once I was finished with my story, Harumi looked to Kiba and Makoto."They continued to chase her, even though they were on our land?", she asked in an angry tone.

"Yes, and it's a good thing they were stupid enough to do that, or we wouldn't have known she was being chased." Kiba said. He then paused and took a deep breath as he looked to Makoto, who raised his brow and smirked.

"When I told them to leave her, they wouldn't. So I did what I had to."Harumi's eyes widened as he said this, and she glanced quickly at me.

"Did you...?", she said quietly. Kiba gave her a look, and again I could swear it was if they were holding a conversation without using words.

"Yes, I claimed her to be under my protection." Harumi's face looked to be that of shock. She studied me for a bit, causing me to feel self concious. It was like she was looking into my soul, and that she could at that moment know all there was to know about me.

"You know that she will have to know everything now, right?", Harumi said looking to Kiba."And seeing as you are alpha, and the one who is claimed as her protector, I think you should be the one to explain everything.", she gave her son a slight smile as he looked at her taken aback. He turned to look at me, as if deciding something.

"Sakura,"he said cautiously,"what I'm about to tell you, you might see to be unbelievable. But I assure you that what I say you can trust to be the truth, and I can prove everything I say to you." I was looking at him nervously as he said this. This whole night so far had been unbelievable, so why not some more wierdness to add to it.

"The people who were chasing you, are the Uchihas,"I looked at him with a raised brow. Yeah, I already knew this."The Uchiha are an old clan, just as my family is. The game, or hunt, they were referring to has been held annually for the past two hundred years. And probably longer than that, but I don't know what the family did before they immigrated to America."

I was shocked at this. How could a family be doing this every year, and never be caught? Surely their earlier victims had come out and told someone?

"Ever since their family came here, we have made it clear that they are to never hold their games on our land. And they have upheld this for the past two centuries. But for some reason when you fled into our territory, they continued to follow you. Though I'd have to say, it's their fault that you were able to get on Inuzuka land. From what you've told us, you were at the border where Uchiha and Inuzuka land meet."

As I was listening to this, a thought occurred to me. He kept talking about Uchiha and Inuzuka land, but how could that be? There was no way the two families owned that much land, that was the entire town and more!

"Alright, I know what you're thinking. We do own alot of this land legally, but alot of it is a claim thing. The same goes for most of the land that the Uchiha own. For most people the claim doesn't matter, and they can just walk freely on our land. Like you for an example. If you were to casually walk on our land, we would think nothing of it. You pose no threat. But an Uchiha, as soon as they enter our land, it's like an open invitation for us to get rid of them in any way we believe necessary. The same goes for us if we tresspass on their land."

"Okay, that I can understand. But what I don't get, is how you can 'claim' the land as you're saying. What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Now we get on to the unbelievable part. Here me out as I explain some things to you." Kiba then looked to his mom, who gave him a nod to continue.

"Us, the Inuzuka's, are werewolves." He held up his hand to quiet me as a disbelieving look crossed my face,"The Uchiha's are vampires." Hearing this I looked at all three of the people in the room with me in shock. All I could think was, Great; I go from one crazy family to another crazy family. Just my luck! Kiba saw the doubt and fear sprawled across my face and sighed in annoyance.

"I know you don't believe me, but I can make you belive me." As he said this, something happened, which caused him to not have to prove it himself. He was suddenly interrupted as a great grey wolf walked in through the doorway we had left open, and I stared at it openly shocked. Oh my god. There's a wolf, in the house. The house stared at me, then turned to look at the other three people in the room. It's gaze then settled on Kiba, who gave the wolf a nod. Then, right before my eyes, something happened that caused me to doubt everything I thought to be possible. What had previously been a wolf, morphed into the body of man. You would think that it would be a disgusting process to watch, but it was quite the opposite. He went from being this great beautiful grey wolf, to being a tall muscular man.

His shoulder and limbs lengthened, and his snout shrank into the face of a man. his white grey hair receded, revealing his bronze skin and muscular arms and torso. I blushed when I realized that if it weren't for him standing behind a couch, he would be revealing even more than that right now. My mouth just hung open in shock, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Thank you, Michio,"Kiba said in a sarcastic tone. Kiba then looked at me."Do you believe me now, Sakura?", he asked. Did I believe him? Well, it was hard not to. Especially since the only other option was that I was going crazy, and I'd rather not consider that. Plus what he said about the Uchihas did fit with what I saw of Itachi. Like how when he first was explaining the hunt to me, his nails elongated into what looked like claws. Or how his face seemed to change into an animal like expression, and his eyes turned red. That doesn't happen to normal people. And I wanted to believe Kiba. I don't know why, maybe because he was the one who kept the two sadistic Uchiha from getting to me, but I did.

"I want to believe you,"I said quietly,"especially after seeing him." I made a gesture over to the one he called Michio. Could I believe this? Did I have a choice?

"I want you to believe me too, and there is still something I have to tell you."I looked to him warily. Okay, what else could he have to tell me? He had just informed me of the existence of two species I had always thought to be a myth.

"Because they were hunting you on our land, I was able to keep them away from you," Kiba began to explain,"but to do this I had to make a claim. I had to claim you as my responcibility."I gave him a confused look. What is he talking about now?

"As long as I have a claim as your protector, they can't touch you. But that means you're in my pack now." I was stunned by this. His pack? Isn't that supposed to be a family of wolves? He is a werewolf, so it makes sense that it applies to them too. But I already have a family, a really crappy one, but a family none the less.

"That means you are my family." at this, everyone was focused on Kiba. That is, except for the Michio guy, whose eyes were focused on me. It was unsettling the look he was giving me. But I figured he was just curious about me, and decided to ignore it.

"Your family?", I questioned,"But I already have a family." Does this mean that I'll have to live with them? And how to I explain this to my parents?

"I know, but pack is deeper than blood. By me claiming you as pack, everyone in this pack would die to protect you, just as you would do the same for them. You might not feel it now, but you are already bonded with the pack. Already your smell is changing, and anyone would recognize you as a pack member."

"You need to keep a watch on her," the guy, Michio, said,"she's the reason I came in here. I was confused as to why I could smell a potential alpha female. Other packs may try to take her." Wait, what? Me, and alpha female? I'm not even a werewolf!

"I know, I can smell it too.", Makoto said. Harumi then stood up and walked over to me. She placed her palm on my cheek and stroked my face.

"It's a good thing she is the only female in the pack besides me, the pups, or your aunts,Kiba.", she said," She won't have to worry about anyone trying to challange her." She had a strange look in her eyes as she said this, as if she was suddenly very happy about something. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a clock that I hadn't noticed before. It was almost eleven thirty! My mom was going to kill me!

"I have to get home, my mom is gonna freak!", I jumped up from my place on the couch.

"No, you will stay here tonight. Tomorrow Kiba and I will take you home and explain some things to your parents." Harumi then began to shoo us all out of her room,"And, Sakura, your parents can't know what we are. All they need to know is that you will be spending alot of time with us from here on out." I nodded to her that I understood.

"Kiba, please take her to your sister's old rooms. She can stay there from now on when she visits." She said once all of us were out in the hall. I blushed when I realized that Michio still didn't have any clothes on. He smirked looking at me.

"Sorry, you'll get used to it,"Michio said slyly,"we tend to walk around without clothes a lot, it's easier to shift back and forth that way." Kiba huffed as he brushed past Michio.

"Would you not sexually harass her, Michio? She's higher ranked than you anyways, so don't even bother.", he added with a laugh. Michio narrowed his eyes.

"Well, see you around, babe."He said suggestively as he walked in the opposite direction. I noticed Kiba was stopped at the end of the hall waiting on me, so I hurried up to him. As we walked off into another part of the house, towards what was apparantly now my personal set of rooms, Kiba looked to me.

"Hey, Sakura?", he asked.

"Yeah?", I asked. I looked to him, and he again gave me a comforting smile.

''I'm going to take good care of you, alright?", he said. I nodded that I understood. I was too sleepy to give him a real response. "Oh, and welcome to the pack", was the last thing he said as we walked upon another set of double doors, which he indicated I was to walk into.

I can't belive today. If someone had told me this morning what I know now, I'd say they were crazy. But it looks like my life is going to be pretty extraordinary from here on out.

**3**

**Well, here is chapter 3. I hope there weren't too many errors, because I did go through and check. Let me know if you thought things were confusing, or hurried along too much. If so I will be careful to make sure that dosen't happen anymore. I know this chapter may have been a bit boring, but I needed to explain some things. Please review and thanks for reading - Debbie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai XD Chapter three is here! I happen to like this chapter, it sorta sets things up to really start happening. I read through this pretty thouroughly, so I hope it makes sense. If there are any mistakes, I apologize. As always I love to hear what you guys think, so please drop a review. Critisism is greatly appreciated!**

**Oh, and I'll never own Naruto... der.**

**3**

**Chapter 3: Omelets For Breakfast and Short Jokes**

That night my dreams were plagued by monsters and shadows that chased me through the woods. The world as I saw it through my subconcious was completely filled with black, white, and shades of only splash of color in my field of vision were the rose colored tresses bouncing against my face and the pale ivory of my skin. Behind me the monsters and shadows were a mass of black snarling creatures, yelling out visious calls and promises of torture.

_ "Come mortal, so we may rip out that pretty little throat of yours!"_, came one of the many voices behind me. Their voices sent waves of fear coursing through my body; they were so filled with hate and insanity. They spurted out obsenities, and they seemed utterly insaine and ruthless. All I could do was run as I prayed that they wouldn't catch up to me. It felt like i was running in slow motion,but the world around me was wizzing by at a rapid pace. The evil beings behind me gained speed and were so close that I could feel thier vile fingers as they brushed through my pink tresses. A foul stench arose from them, causing a deep sick feeling to settle in the pit of my stomach. The smell was that of rotting meat, and that of death.

I couldn't name what I was running towards, but I knew that I was looking for something. Whatever it was, it promised hope and comfort. It also brought about a sense of longing, and in my heart a desperate need. I willed my legs to pump faster, as a sense of urgency spread through my being. I was so close, I could practically taste the relief and freedom on the tip of my tongue.

Then a splash of more color invaded my line of vision. I picked up my pace as an unfamiliar feeling burst through me, a feeling that caused my heart to ache with a strong sense of warmth and adoration. I then realized it was a person. A tall man with broad shoulders, and a kind smile on his face. His wild brown hair blowing in the wind. I ran into his open arms just before the creatures were able to grab hold of me. The moment his arms enveloped me in their warm embrace, I felt a surge of energy pulsate through the air. The creatures exploded in a blast of smoke and flames, heat from the inferno buring the back of my exposed skin. Their cries of agony echoed throught the forest, as their last shrieks of panic were all that left they were gone the world around me began to come alive with color, everything seeming to bleed outwards like ink. Just before I gained conciousness, I looked into the eyes of my savior and gasped.

_**Kiba?**_

_**3**_

__I awoke with a start, my eyes flashing open only to shut back tightly from the pain of the sudden sunlight. The blinds of the windows were open, allowing the room to be bathed with the warmth and light of the sun. A quick inspection of the room showed that this indeed looked like a girl's room. The walls were a light blue green with a white flower and vine pattern. Two entire walls of the room were made etirely of floor to cieling windows that opened up like doors. Outside the windows was a spectacular view of a garden full of vivid colors and serenity.

I slowly got out of the warm bed, placing my feet on the shockingly chilly wooden floor.I was looking around the room soaking in my surroundings, when I suddenly lost my balance and fell to the floor. I grabbed at my jarred body and winced as I looked for the cause of my fall. _**Ow, dammit that hurt.**_ Then in front of my was a chair, with a pile of clothes, a couple of towels, and some bathing supples. I saw that there was a note on top of the towel, with my name neatly scrawled across the front.

**-Sakura**

**I thought you would like to have a fresh set of clothing to wear instead of the ones you have on. Feel free to use the shower adjoined to the room. When you are ready you may come down to the kitchen for breakfast, I will be waiting for you there.**

**-Harumi**

I smiled when I read the note. Harumi was the nice woman from last night. **Kiba's mom.** I thought to myself, a wierd feeling spreading through my chest when I though of him. And a shower really sounded like a good idea right now. I looked down at my dirt encrusted body and outfit; grimacing, as I made my way towards the shower.

**3**

I sighed appreciatively as I stepped out of the shower and placed a fluffy yellow towel around my body. The bathroom was fairly spacious; just like everything else in the house. I noticed on the counter that there was a comb set as well as a new tooth brush and tube of tooth paste. **Harumi must have left them in here**, I thought gratefully. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I went about grooming myself and winced. My face was covered in scratches from running through the woods, and my eyes had bags under them from the stress of last night.** Well, there's nothing I can do about that right now, so this will have to do.**

I was grateful for the clothing she had given me to wear, it was lightweight but still warm. The outfit consisted of a light blue cotton dress that ended just before my knees and a dark blue cardigan. There had been a couple of barrets in the bathroom, so I had used those to help hold back my hair. Then for shoes she had left me a pair of plain black toms. Satisfied with my reflection, and with a growl of encouragement from my stomach, I decided to make my way down to the kitchen.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly, peering left and right discreetly before I walked out. **Haha, like a ninja**, I smiled at my own lame joke. Yeah I know, I'm a dork. I just didn't want to walk into people, they might stop me and ask questions. I'm don't care to explain things right now, I don't even know how much Harumi and Kiba want me to tell people. Deciding that the hallway was clear, I quickly dashed out down the hall, hoping I could remember the way Kiba had taken me last night. After a few turns, I realized with annoyance that I had no idea where I was. As soon as I left one hall, I was just in another.__

I was starting to get really frustrated, and being hungry didn't help that at all. That and I didn't want Kiba to feel like he had to escort me everywhere if I got lost. I also realized that I might as well keep walking, because eventually these halls had to lead somewhere. Hopefully that somewhere would be the kitchens, so I could finally eat.

At some point I had started to day dream as I walked through the halls, a habit I have, so I was completely caught off guard when I rammed into someboday. I let out a yelp as I felt myself lose balance, and I reached out my arms in an attempt to catch ahold of something. Luckily, at the last minute, a pair of strong arms shot out and pulled me to their chest. I held my face to their chest for a second, until I heard them chuckled into my ear. I immediately pulled away blushing and stuttering.

"Oh I... I'm so sorry!", I said breathlessly," I should have been watching where I was going." Then I stopped and my eyes widened when I realized who was looking back at me.

The face looking back at me was young and amused, his amber irises flashing with humor. Then last night came back to me, and I began to blush wildly. It was Michio, the naked guy.** Oh my god! It was that pervert who was hitting on me!** My cheeks got warm when I remembered, very vividly just how underdressed he had been last night. Luckily though, he had clothes on this morning. "It's alright,"he laughed out with his deep baritone. I was flustered to realize that he was still holding me to his chest, and I began to squirm in his grasp. He laughed as he set me gently on my feet.

He studied me for a second, his eye brow raising. Then he tapped his chin as a smug look was plastered on his face. "Hm", he said,"are you lost?", his face was set in a serious fashion, but his eyes were practically dripping with amusement. My fistier side came out when I realized he was pocking fun at me.

"No, ofcourse not!," I declared defiantly. I had half a mind to just step around him and keep walking. I'd just wing it and hope for the best, that's usually how I go about things anyways. I stood with my hands on my hips, while he leaned against his door frame leisurely. He gave me a dubious look as he stood up straight and began to walk down the hall, opposite of the way I had come.

"Oh, alright then," he said haughtily,"but just so you know, the main part of the house is this way.", He laughed when he saw the look on my face.** Ugh! I've been going the wrong way this whole time!** Michio just continued walking further down the hall, and thinking over my options, I decided walking with him was the best idea.

"Wait!", I yelled after him. "I guess it would be nice if you showed me the way. I'd hate for you to have to explain to Harumi-san why her guest was lost, even when you saw her and could have shown her the way.", I said teasingly as we walked side by side. I heard a barely supressed laugh escape him as our conversation ended.

**3**

Michio escorted me through the halls; making so many twists and turns that I was glad I had decided to be led to the kitchen. We ended up walking through a large room that I took to be some sort of family area. It was more personal than the other rooms I had been on the main floor, with the more comfortable furniture and wide array of movies, video games, and game consoles. It was like the other rooms in that it was open and airy, with plenty of sunlight coming in through the many windows.

On one of the walls there was a set of french doors; which I noticed was a regular theme in this house. That is where Michio took me, opening them for me and gesturing for me to walk in.

"Ladies first.", He said with a low bow and sweep of his arm. I laughed at this display, as he made a funny face waggling his brows as he said it.

"My, what a gentleman.", I commented as I walked past him into the inviting kitchen.

I was immediately greeted by an assault of many different smells. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, and many other scents of breakfast foods filled my nose. My mouth instantly began to water, and I quickly made my way to the table where Michio indicated I should sit. At the table sat Harumi, a plate of bacon and eggs set before her. I sat down across from her as she indicated with a nod of her head that that's where I should sit.

"Good morning, Sakura.", Harumi said while smiling at me sweetly. "I trust you had a good night's rest?" My eyes widened momentarily when she said that, as bits and pieces of my dream came flooding back to me. I'm sure I had a tinge of pink spread across my face to match my hair, because I finally remembered that it was Kiba I had been looking for.

"Good morning Harumi-san. And yes, I did sleep well last night.", I answered. It wouldn't do any good to tell her that my sleep had been filled with dark creatures of the night. Or that I had run to her son for safety in said dream, and had been so happy to finally find him. **Too happy**, I thought to myself.

"That's good to hear.", she smiled as she got up from her place to take her finished plate to the sink. "Please, eat. I'm sure you are famished. After all, I doubt you've eaten anything since before...", she didn't continue the sentence, and she had a sympathetic look on her face. I knew what she was going to say though. _**Yeah, I doubt you ate anything after you started being chased by a bunch of homicidal freaks.**_ Well maybe not those exact words, but close enough.

I couldn't argue with her though, I was hungry. I grabbed a plate from a stack in the center of the table, along with a fork and butter knife. I was about to serve myself a steaming omlet from a platter, but was stopped by Michio.

"Here, let me serve you. You are a guest after all.", he smiled as he grabbed a serving spoon and began to grab for an omlet. He was stopped however by Harumi when she put her hand around his wrist.

"No.", she bit out, while giving him a stern look, "I am the matriarch of this family, and I will be the one serving her." Michio let go of the serving spoon and muttered a low," Sorry, Harumi-sama.", while averting his gaze from her.

Though I thought this was strange, I didn't let it show. I just smiled as she filled my plate with food. I did voice my thoughts on being served though." Harumi-san?", I asked," while I appreciate it, why are you serving me? I'm sixteen, I think I can manage."

She chuckled at my question. "Sakura, I know you are. But you are new to this pack, and as the pack's current matriarch, I'm serving you to show that I can take care of you.", she explained. _**Hm, a werewolf custom then. Well, who am I to question something I hardly know anything about. **_I wanted to know why she wouldn't let Michio serve me, but I thought it best not to ask. He had seemed embarrased about being reprimended by Harumi, and I figured it would only add to his discomfort.

"Alright, that makes sense.", I said as I gratefully accepted the plate of food from her. As I dug into my food, I realized how hungry I really was._** Not suprising though. I probably burned off alot of energy last night.**_ I had to pace myself as I ate, so I didn't make myself look like a gluttonous pig.

We exchanged mundane pleasantries the whole time I ate. Nothing personal, just easy conversation. As I got up to take my plate to the sink, the door to the kitchen opened up and in walked Kiba. At the sight of him my heart began to beat faster, and my legs started to feel like jelly._** Oh great. I'm getting a crush on this guy already! I've barely even know him for a day! But... he is pretty cute.**_ I blushed at this one thought. I couldn't help but look at him, his choice of attire made it hard not too. All he had on was a pair of dark blue plaid boxers. And his already wild hair was even messier with bed head, and on him it just added to how attractive he already tan abs drew my eyes, making me mentally drool. _**Why the hell can't he wear a shirt?**_ His lack of clothing had me flustered,and had me grumbling mentally.

"Good morning, little one.", Kiba said as he walked by me, ruffling his hand through my hair. This caused a dark blush to erupt on my face, making me glad that the other occupants of the room were to my back.

"Good morning, Kiba.", I managed to squeak out embarrasingly. I could have slapped my self if that would not have seemed so strange. Why did my voice have to get so high and squeaky when I'm nervous?

"Morning, ma", he greeted as he sat at the table. Then he added, "Michio", in a less than enthused voice. _**Hm, maybe they don't like each other that much**_. This idea was further supported when Michio just looked at Kiba for a split second, not even bothering to answer.

"Kiba, couldn't you have worn more clothing than that?", Harumi asked her son in an annoyed tone. All Kiba had for an answer was a shrug as he grabbed for a piece of toast.

"Yeah, what must Sakura here think of you?", Michio added in a teasing manner. At this Kiba gave him an incredulous look with his mouth agape.

"Says the guy who was completely naked when he met her!", Kiba said defiantly. I blushed at this memory, especially since Michio looked at me and winked. This only served to earn him a growl from Kiba.

"Well, she seemed to have liked it.", Michio said while giving me a strange look that left me uncomfortabel.

"Hey, what did I tell you about harrassing her?", Kiba said angrily. Michio looked over at me with a smirk on his face.

"It's not harrassment if she likes the harrassment, right Sakura?", he said. There was a challanging tone to his voice, and I knew he was trying to get a reaction out of me. Which, he definitely succeeded, when I blushed at his words.

"Umm...", was all I managed to get out, desperately wishing for a change of subject. Harumi noticed my discomfort and swiftly came to my rescue.

"Alright Michio, you're embarrassing the poor thing.", she scolded him. He just gave me a sheepish grin, causing me to scowl slightly. What was with this guy being intent on making uncomfortable?

"Oh, and I can't go with you today to take you home, Sakura." Harumi said apologetically," one of the pups woke up with a fever this morning, and I'm going to stay and take care of her."

"That's okay, ma. I can take care of Sakura.", Kiba said. I was suddenly filled with anticipation over the thought of being with Kiba alone. _**Yes! I just hope I don't do anything to embarrass myself. Ugh, and I'm going home. How am I supposed to explain this to my parents? It's only going to be worse because a teenage guy they don't know is going to be with me.**_

"Yeah it's fine.", I said. I was apprehensive about going home, but I knew I was going to have to do it sooner or later. I just wish it was later. My parents were constantly mad at me because of my grades, and my mom was cheating on my dad. We're just not functional as a family.

"Well, how about I get dressed and we head over to your house. I wouldn't be suprised if your parents have already called the cops.", Kiba joked as he got up from the table. Oh yeah, and there's that. They sure aren't going to be happy with me when I get home.

**3**

Fifteen minutes later Kiba was dressed, and I had my clothing from yesterday and put into a bag. Harumi had insisted that it was fine that I leave in what I was wearing, and I could always have Kiba come pick them up from my house. As we began our walk outside, I realized today was a beautiful Saturday morning, so perfect that I could almost believe the events from last night were a bad dream. Until I remembered where I was and who I was with. I looked over to Kiba and sighed, because I realized that I was going to be reluctant to leave him. He just seemed so comforting, although a little crass at times.

"So, where do you live, little one?", he asked me, while slinging his arm around my shoulders. I blushed at the contact, and held in a gasp.

"I live in Craven's Square, ninth avenue.", I replied back. My face got a little warm when I admitted this. Craven's Square was a huge housing district, all with lower income families packed in together. All the houses were the same, two bedroom and slightly shabby. And here was Kiba, who practically lived in a mansion. When I tell people where I live, they usually get a judgemental look on their face, or they pity me. But all I saw from Kiba was his usual toothy smirk.

"Well, that's only a couple of miles from here, we'll be there in no time."

"Kiba?", I asked slowly. "Hm?", was his languid reply, as he leaned closer to me to hear what I was saying.

"Why do you always call me little one?", He lifted his brow when I asked and poked me on the cheek.

"Because you're so little, duh.", he laughed. I growled and pushed at his poking, letting out a growl of frustration.

He laughed at my attempts. "Well, you are pretty little. What are you, like three feet tall?", he snickered.

"No! I'm five feet!", I yelled defensively."We can't all be big giants. What are you, like six feet?", he smirked at this.

"Actually, I'm six-two.", he said casually. My eyes widened as I looked up at him.

"Dude, you're like fourteen inches taller than me!", I said exasperated, "Aw, I'm such a midget!". He gave me a small squeeze as he laughed and said,"Don't worry," he said turning towards me," I happen to like short girls." I felt my heart skip as I was overcome with shock. Was he hitting on me? He gave me a crooked grin and a wink before he released me and put his hands in his pockets. **No**, I thought,** he's just playing around. **He looked over to me with a quirked eyebrow, and I realized I had stopped walking.** Wow, I've already got it. I actually like this guy.** With a dejected sigh I jogged to catch up with him, intent on ignoring my newfound feelings.

The rest of our walk was spent in a comfortable silence. I rather enjoyed being in his company, and was glad we were going at a slow pace. This way I'd have more time to spend with him.

**3**

We eventually arrived in my neighborhood, and I could see my house in plain sight. The house I had lived in my whole life, and dealt with so many things through. It never felt like home though; between a mom that always sleeps around and an alcohalic father. **I hope dad is in an okay mood today. I probably should have tried to convince Kiba to let me walk home be myself. But after what happened yesterday, I doubt he would.**

"Hehe, well I hope your folks aren't too peeved with me. I figured we would just tell them you decided to take a short cut through the woods and got lost. Then, we found you and took you in for the night."

"Yeah, well that's a lot more believable than what actually happened.", I said sarcastically. We had now reached my front door and I took a deep calming breath. I had no idea what kind of mood my parents would be in, so I thought I should warn Kiba.

"Uh, Kiba? Before we walk in, I just want to warn you." I sighed as he looked at me,"My parents tend to get angry really easily, and they have...issues.", I was unsure to how I should explain it.** Well, he might be about to find out. I just hope it isn't too bad.**

"Okay, well I can handle anything.", was his smug reply. **Yeah, you haven't met my parents, **my mind threw at him.

Hopefully Kiba really could handle anything, because as soon as my hand touched the door handle, it was violently slung open. I gasped in shock as I was met face to face with the glaring red rimmed eyes of my father. To say he looked angry was the understatement of the century.

"Where the fuck have you been?", he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I snatched my arm away from him and backed away. I didn't dare look at him, it was always best to let him yell when he was drunk.

"I'm sorry, but she got lost...", Kiba was cut off as my father looked at him, and pointed yelling at him.

"Oh, and who the hell are you?", he was at the point of insanity he was so drunk and angry, and all I wanted to do was run and hide in my room.

"My name's Kiba, and like I was trying to say...", he was once again cut off by my father, who turned to me yelling. I was frightened by the fact that his attention was focused on me, and started to back up behind Kiba. Kiba place his hand securely on my arm, and gave a deep growl to my father. My father's eyes looked down to the contact between us, and he looked at me hatefully.

"Oh, I see what you were up to, you little slut!", he yelled at me accusingly. My eyes widened in shock, and a whimper escaped my lips. How could my own father say that about me? "You're just like that filthy mother of your, the little cock sucking bitch!" Tears began to stream down my face when he said this. Not because I was offended by the words, but because they were the truth. He was reminding me of how messed up my life was.

"That's enough!", Kiba roared once those words left my father's lips. He was now stalking towards him, and my father's eyes narrowed. "You will never talk to her like that!", his voice was becoming deeper and more gutteral.

"It's the truth, she's a little whore just like her mother, and I want her out! Her mother already left, so why should she stick around?", I was shocked by this. What did he mean my mother had left?

"She left?", I asked in a shaky voice. If my mother left, what did that leave me? A drunk father who apparantly didn't want me.

"Yeah, she left last night with that guy she's been fucking. About time to, all she ever did was bitch and complain.", He was now walking into the kitchen, grabbing for more of the whiskey he was drinking. I took in his appearance, mentally scoffing at how much of a joke he was. It looked like he hadn't showered or shaved in days, and his clothes were shabby and stained with sweat and food. It was such a pathetic sight, that all I could do was fall to my knees and start to cry.

Kiba turned around quicky once he heard my sobs and went to my side. "Hush,little one.", he said soothingly as he pet my hair,"You're coming back with me."

"Fine, take her. See if I care.", was all my father had to say as he stumbled from the kitchen into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

Kiba gave my father one last growl before he looked down to me. His eyes were so tender that it only made me cry harder, I hated for people to pity me. He picked me up in his arms and shushed me as we walked back out the door, ignoring the strange looks from the neighbors. The last thing I remembered was him kissing my forehead before I fell asleep in his arms.

**3**

The dark room where the head of the clan resided was full of red colored eyes. Every single member that was present had their attention focused on the heirs. The oldest stood tall as he faced his father, willing his brother to keep silent.

"Will you explain to me what went wrong yesterday, Itachi?", Fugaku Uchiha asked his eldest son in a cold tone. Said son just continued looking at him in the usual emotionless fashion.

"We were intercepted by the Inuzuka heir.", he replied calmly. He didn't even flinch at the angered look that crossed his father's face. He prided himself in that, never showing emotion.

"That is because you were foolish enough to enter their territory!", the clan head roared. He expected mishaps like this from others of the clan, but not Itachi.

"I know. She ran straight to them. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't. But now we have a problem.", Fugaku raised himself from where he sat at the head of the table. "She has been claimed as pack, but she is also our claimed prey."

"We claimed her first, so she is ours!", yelled one of the clan members.

"Yes,"Fugaku smirked,"which means more fun on our part." He paused as he searched the face of every member present. They were the clans top members, the most skilled hunters they had to offer.

"In retaliation, we will reclaim our prey.", he said.

"They will not just simply hand her over.", was Itachi's reply. A wide grin began to spread over his father's face as he looked him in the eye.

"Well then, I guess this means war."

**3**

**Review my little lovelies ;D**


End file.
